Outpost
The Outpost is your first line of defense against Wildling raids, and is vital to defending your base and Headquarters. The Outpost offers four categories of options: Towers, Barricades, Traps, and Repair All Defenses. All defenses available can be upgraded in the Library. Note that defenses are built by your Defendlings, while the Outpost itself is upgraded by Buildlings. Towers Towers available for purchase include Gatling Towers, Mortarling Towers, and Stunling Towers. More tower types may be possible. Gatling Towers (requires level 1 Outpost) your first available defense, will fire at a single target within radius until dead, or out of range. Shoots more projectiles when upgraded more (3 strong shots at one time when reaching MAX level) Shooting Speed: High Range: Medium Damage: Moderate Best used: behind barricades at least 4 thick, on either side of a walkway to allow wildlings to go through and be killed. also good grouped together as more can target a single creature and eliminate it twice as quickly. extra mines within the corridor, at the very end, are good for bosses that get past your first line of defense. do NOT: create a one layer barricade and line your gatlings up behind it. most of the wildlings will simply go around, but the Breachlings will directly target your defense and destroy everything. Mortarling Towers (requires level 3 Outpost) launch explosive projectiles(Look like fireballs) into the air at enemy Wildlings within a larger range, but can't land projectiles within a very small area around themselves. projectile explosions knock back and damage Wildlings. can also knock back player, but no damage received. The explode-splash-range would be bigger when upgraded more. Shooting Speed: Slow Range: Large Damage: High Best used: as a slowdown for enemies. place them at the start of your corridor, with at least three layers of defense. do NOT: use them in the line of attack. they may be good against bunched together groups, but Chargelings will take them down in one hit Stunling Towers (requires level 5 Outpost) blows soundwaves to stun and knockback Wildlings. Shooting speed: Slow Range: Short Damage: Very low Best used: at the end of a corridor defence, with Stone Towers(With strongest cannon) flanking it. anything that gets past your gatlings and mortars will be stunned and then shot down. do NOT: use a stunling out in the open. stunlings are only useful around other towers, because of their low damage. without towers, they will be easily destroyed. Remarks: Towers take up a single space, with one layer of extra area used around them. Barricades Barricades come in two types: regular Wooden Barricades, and Wooden Gates. Wooden Barricades are simple one-space walls, which start out with 50 health, but gain 25 extra health with each level. Wooden Gates are one-space gates that lower in the presence of the Player, Defendlings, or Buildlings, but block enemy wildlings and Dartling shots. Traps Traps available for purchase include Decoys, Explosive Barrels, and Mines. More trap types may be possible. Decoys (requires level 1 Outpost) are Jeff lookalikes. Enemy wildlings will attack decoys when they see them, and possibly ignore everything else. Level 1 Decoys have 100 health. Useful?: Basically good with towers, it can be use with combos of traps, for example, decoy + explosive barrel (recommended combo). Explosive Barrels (requires level 3 Outpost) explode when you shoot them during combat, and can deal huge amounts of damage to nearby wildlings. Careful not to stand next to one when you shoot it, or you could blow up yourself! Useful?: It can be used as an invicible barricade, and its explosions are usually useful in battles. Mines (requires level 4 Outpost) explode when an enemy wildling steps on one. They will also explode when you step upon one, and are likely the only way to die outside of combat. Useful?: A automated but single targeted and weaker version of the explosive barrel. It does not block enemies way (If necessary for a path for enemies) Repair All Defenses Selecting this option will automatically pay the price to repair every single damaged defensive structure which isn't already destroyed. This only applies to defenses purchased from this specific Outpost. Defense Plans These are recommended or simple defense plans. Corridor Walk Thick Wall